This is the Story of a Girl
by TokioHotelluver93
Summary: A young   16 year old   mother, called Samantha, is taken in by the Cullen family when she gets put into foster care. All HUMAN, mostly cannon, NO BELLA! Rated M, just in case!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! This story is NOT based on the song. I decided to write this, and NO I will not give any details as to what it's about, you'll just have to read and see. I will be updating once a week, every Friday there will be an update, I say Friday because it's my 'me' day and the day I choose to write! If by chance I won't be able to update the next week I will let you all know through an A/N in the most recent chapter. Anyway, please read, review, or send me a PM! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! **_

**This is the Story of a Girl**

**Chapter 1: Still Living**

On the morning of July 12th 2001, a young girl, age 16, awoke to the sounds of the birds chirping. She sighed and got out of bed, "Today is the day" She murmured under her breath as she went to her bathroom. She heard her mother moaning and figured yet another man was over. She turned on the hot water and pulled stripped her pajamas. She threw them in the hamper and then got into the shower. "Why are you doing this Samantha?" She asked herself, and then she heard it…the scream of a man in pain. "Oh yea…that's why…" She whispered as she looked at the scars that littered her stomach and arms, the whip her mother had was used on her quite frequently.

Washing her hair and body Samantha sighed when she had finished. She got out of the shower and turned off the water. Wrapping herself up in a towel, she walked over to the sink. She pulled out her blow dryer and plugged it in. She looked in the mirror at her small frame. She was a little girl, weighing around 95 pounds and standing at 5 foot exactly. She looked at her blue eyes, they use to be so bright, so happy, and then her father passed away, compliments of her mother, and from that day her eyes only show sadness and despair. She started to brush her long black hair, which came down to just under her breasts. Being that she is so little she is also flat chested, and no guy has ever been interested in her.

When her hair was dry she pulled out her curling iron and curled her hair to look really pretty, she then looked at her pale white skin. She began to run lotion all over herself before walking to her closet, which is located in her bathroom, and she pulled out her black, knee length dress, and slipped it on. She then slipped on a black thong and some open toed heels. When she was dressed she brushed her teeth and pulled out the little makeup she had. She put on some silver eye shadow as well as black eyeliner. She then found her light pink lip gloss and put a bit of that on as well. She grabbed a razor blade and then went to her room, she grabbed her clutch and placed the razor blade into her clutch.

When she was all dressed and ready she took one final look at herself in the mirror, she called out "I'll be home later!" To her mother, knowing she wouldn't get a reply she walked out of her house and down the road to the park. She found an empty bench and pulled from her clutch a pen and paper, she began to write.

_To whoever finds me,_

_Hello there, my name is Samantha Ray Smith. I was 16 years old. My mother started to abuse me after she murdered my father. You see, I had a happy childhood that is until I turned 4 years old, on that day my mother shot my father, in my room in front of me. The death of my father was hard on me, but not nearly as hard on me as my mother was. She would whip me, and at the age of 6 she had one of her friends come over….he…he raped me that night. _

_You see, my life had changed so much I decided, that on my 16__th__ birthday ((July 12__th__ 2001)) I would kill myself. I don't know why I waited so long, but that day is here. The only problem is, I am 8 months pregnant with a little girl. I know that with the death of myself it will kill my little girl, but I don't want to raise her in a world where my mother will hurt her. _

She paused in her writing, wiping a tear from her eye and placing her hand on her stomach. With a soft sigh she began to write once more.

_If by chance I am found and my daughter is delivered, please do not give her to her father or her grandmother. Her grandmother, my mom, paid a guy to get me pregnant. She did this because she wanted another child to 'play' with. I just know it. If found and my daughter is managed to be saved, please name her 'Liana Ray Smith' and as she gets older, to her new parents, please tell her that her mommy loves her…and is watching over her every day from heaven. _

_Sincerely,_

_Samantha Ray Smith_

Reading over the letter Samantha started to cry once more, she pulled the razor blade from her clutch and swiftly slit both of her wrists. As her world began to fade, the blood rushing from her wounds, she heard the cries of a desperate young man telling her to hold on. Samantha began to fade fast, the Man rushed over to her and began to put pressure on the wounds with his shirt. He called 911 and read the letter. With a gasp he quickly told the paramedics that she had come from an abusive home as well. When the paramedics arrived, they thought there would be no hope for the young dying girl, but worked on her and worked to save her, and her baby.

As soon as they got to the hospital they rushed Samantha into surgery, and not only saved her life, but delivered little Liana. The cries of the infant filled the room and the doctors saw that Samantha had begun to fight harder for her life. Samantha, even in her deep state of unconsciousness, heard the cries of her baby. 'Why am I alive? My baby? No! I can't die! I have to be a good mother for my little one.' Determined to live, Samantha slowly awoke shortly after Liana had been born. Samantha had a tube down her throat and felt the grip of a stranger on her hand, she heard him talking. "Come on Samantha, I know you don't know me, but I want to help you…" the man called Jake kept repeating.

Slowly Samantha opened her eyes, she began to panic at the tube in her throat. "Shhh, its okay" Jake soothed as he paged the nurse. The nurses and doctors rushed in and removed the tube from her throat. Samantha looked at the man, he had shoulder length brown hair, and beautiful green eyes. "Why didn't you let me die?" She asked, her voice raspy from the tube in her throat.

"Because, Liana needs you, and you don't deserve to die, there are social workers outside who are willing to place you in a home with your daughter." Jake replied.

"No…I'm to broke, Liana needs someone else…someone stronger." Samantha whispered as she played with the new stiches on her wrists.

"Your mother has been arrested…" Jake said suddenly. It was then Samantha noticed his police uniform.

Samantha began to cry tears of joy, hearing that her mother was arrested, and behind bars. Jake smiled at the young mother and suddenly Samantha started to say, "Where is Liana? My baby? Where is she?" looking around the hospital room franticly she saw the door open, and in walked a nurse, holding a little pink bundle.

"Someone wants to meet her mommy" The nurse said with a soft smile. Samantha's tears continued to fall from her eyes as her little girl was placed into her arms. "She is 19 inches long, and 6 pounds, very healthy for her size." The nurse said softly.

Samantha nodded and the nurse and Jake left the room, a few moments later a tall blonde woman walked into the room. Samantha didn't take the time to take in the woman's appearance, as she was holding her daughter. "Hi there, I'm sorry to bother you dear, but my name is Carol, I am with social services. I have been looking for foster homes for you and your daughter and I have only found one. They have 5 teenagers and they are willing to take you and your little one in." Carol said softly.

"Can…can you tell me about them please?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, but before I tell you about the family I have to tell you, they are in Forks Washington" she paused and then continued, "Carlisle Cullen, is a doctor at the hospital in Forks, his wife Esme Cullen, is an interior designer in Seattle. They have 5 teenagers, Edward Cullen; he is 17, Emmet Cullen, he is 19. Alice Cullen, she is the same age as you. Then there is Rosalie Hale, she is 19 just like Emmet, and lastly there is Jasper Hale he and Rosalie are twins, so that makes him 19 as well." Carol said softly.

"But if they are in Forks…then…how am I…" Samantha began to speak but was interrupted when the door burst open and a pixie like person ran in.

"Hi! I'm Alice! And we are going to be sisters!" the one called Alice said, she was practically vibrating in excitement. Then a calmer blonde haired boy walked in, and in a voice with a hint of southern twang to it spoke "Alice, Darlin' calm down, your scarin' her and the baby." He smiled at Samantha "I'm Jasper, but you can call me Jazz" he added.

Samantha just nodded, feeling overwhelmed. Then three more people walked in and Carol spoke "They were in town when you got admitted, Carlisle is friends with the chief surgeon here."

Samantha simply nodded and looked at the boy with messy bronze hair and emerald green eyes. He smiled at her when he noticed her staring "Hello, I'm Edward" he said, his voice sounded like velvet. "This is Rosalie," he said, and pointed to a stunning blonde, who could have been a model, then pointing to Emmet, a big man who scared her a bit, "this is Emmet, our big teddy bear" Edward said in his velvet voice.

"I…I'm Samantha…..this is Liana…um Im sorry but why are you all in my room?" Samantha asked and gestured to the small hospital room, which seemed even smaller with all these people in it. She took note of Alice and Jasper holding hands, and Rosalie and Emmet holding hands as well.

"Our father told us to come meet you while he and our mother filled out paperwork to get you and your daughter under their care, don't worry, you will still be the primary care giver for your little girl." Rosalie spoke.

Samantha simply nodded and waited until she saw the two who must have been Carlisle and Esme walk into her room. The whole family was beautiful and Edward, Alice and Emmet all had their fathers hair and their mothers eyes. "You must be Carlisle and Esme" Samantha said softly, and as her daughter started to cry she noted a nurse enter the room with a bottle, passing the bottle to the new mother the nurse then left, a glare on her face.

"Yes, that would be us. I apologize for us being so far away, but you will have everything you ever need, or could ever want, in Forks." Esme said.

Samantha was a bit standoffish with the mother of the family, afraid to be hurt by yet another mother she decided to keep her distance from her. "It's fine…" She replied shortly.

_**A/N- I do hope you all liked the first chapter of 'This is the Story of a Girl' please don't forget to hit the review button and tell me what you think! Next chapter will be posted on Friday, though it might be a day or two sooner, depending on my schedule, but if it's not posted it will be up by Friday!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Hey guys! Here is chapter two. It's a bit longer than the previous chapter, and I do hope everyone likes the story so far!**_

_**Disclaimer: I asked if Stephanie would give Twilight to me, she said no, therefore I still do not own Twilight, thought it sucks I shall survive.**_

**This is the Story of a Girl**

**Chapter 2: Forks**

Once Samantha and her little girl Liana got released from the hospital, two days later, they and the Cullen's were in a large van, the van itself had four rows of seats. Edward, Jasper and Alice were in the fourth row of seats; Emmet and Rosalie were in the third row of seats, Samantha and little Liana in the second row, while Carlisle and Esme were in the drivers and passengers seat. The drive was pretty quiet, well with the exception chatter between the siblings behind her. Samantha stared at her little 6 pound daughter. Liana had a touch of black hair, and her eyes were baby blue, Samantha hoped they stayed that way. Liana was not nearly as pale as her mother but pale none the less. Samantha then placed her hand on her baby less stomach.

The doctor, from what Jake had said, was shocked to learn that his patient had been pregnant. At 95 pounds she didn't get much of a stomach, and nobody could tell she had been 8 months pregnant. With a sigh she continues to stare at Liana. A few hours into the drive Liana started to scream, Samantha, had honestly not wanted to do anything, and when they pulled into a rest stop she had Rosalie and Esme take care of the baby. While Rosalie and Esme were taking care of Liana, Alice, Jasper and Emmet went to the restroom while Edward made a run to the vending machine. When it was just Carlisle and Samantha in the car, Carlisle turned around in his seat.

"Why don't you want to take care of Liana?" He asked, genuinely concerned for the new mother, fearing she may have postpartum depression.

"I don't know, maybe 'cause I took care of her the past two days and am extremely sleep deprived? And maybe because I wanted to fucking die?" She practically screamed at him, and then she broke down.

Carlisle just took her screaming and yelling and then when Edward returned he saw Samantha crying, he doesn't know why, but he felt a pull and got in the van beside her, in between her and Liana's still empty car seat. He gently pulled Samantha to his chest. "Shhh, it's alright." He soothed the sad girl.

Samantha said nothing and just clutched the shirt of the boy, whom she began to crush on the second she saw him. Everyone else returned to the car, Edward got out briefly so that his siblings could get into the car. Once Edward was back in the car he smiled at young Liana and whispered "I'll help you take care of her" into Samantha's ear. She perked up a bit and Esme smiled at the pair of them.

"Edward, the nursery will be put in the room between yours and Samantha's then, they are all connected and that should make things easier on Samantha."

Edward smiled at his mother as she spoke; Jasper and Alice looked at Edward happily, while Rosalie and Emmet gave him a hesitant look. "Edward, you just met her…" Rosalie said, stating the obvious. "You don't need to weigh yourself down being a father to a kid that's not yours…your just a baby yourself." Rosalie stated.

"Now Rose…he has always been a kind hearted soul, besides, I think we will grow to think of Sammy here as our sister" Emmet said with a grin.

Samantha looked at Emmet at her nickname and tears rolled down her face. "Please…don't call me Sammy…" She said simply, wiping away her tears.

Emmet nodded, not pushing the issue. Several hours later, several stops, and many tears from both Liana and her mom and the Cullen's pulled into their driveway. Samantha gasped at the sheer size of the house and when Edward got out Liana's carrier and diaper bag they all went inside. Emmet and Rosalie went out to their cottage and Jasper and Alice went into Alice's room.

Edward took Samantha and Liana up to his room, and sat Liana's carrier on the ground by his bed. "We will have to go to the store in a little while to get Liana's stuff, Esme and Carlisle have your room furnished already, though if you don't like it all you have to do is say so, and the bathroom is this way…" Edward said, leaving the sleeping Liana as he led Samantha into the room that would be the nursery, he opened a door towards the back of the room. "Bathroom and the closet are in here as well." He said pointing to another door. Samantha nodded and then he led her to her room. She gasped.

The walls were painted a light lavender; there was a large window on the back wall. Pictures adorned the wall, pictured of sunsets and Italy and much more. She looked at the dark cherry wood bed frame, the bed had a mauve bed set, and there was a dresser, as well as. She saw a desk with a fairly new computer set up on top of it. "This is wonderful" Samantha said, and then added "when we go shopping...I…uh I will have to buy clothes." Edward simply nodded and pulled out his black credit card.

"Would you rather I take you, or Esme, or even Alice?" he asked, then added "oh, but Alice may over whelm you a bit"

"Umm can you just take me?" Samantha asked.

Edward nodded and then the cries of Liana were heard. Samantha quickly rushed over to Edward's room and picked up her baby out of the carrier. "I'll go move the base to my Volvo." Edward said Samantha nodded and tended to her daughter, who needed a diaper change.

Once she was taken care of Samantha placed her back into the carrier, fully intending to take her 3 day old infant to the store with her and Edward. Carlisle stopped them before they could get out the door. "Edward, get her a cell phone, text me the number when it's set up, and Samantha?" he stated.

"Yea?" Samantha asked, afraid they were already going to have her sign over rights to her daughter.

"Get whatever you want, don't worry about the price tag." Carlisle said.

Edward nodded as well as Samantha and then they were off, Samantha placed Liana's carrier onto the base in Edwards Volvo and grinned as she got into the front seat. They began to drive through Forks, Edward pointed out the diner and the high school as they drove. He then pointed out a day care, should Samantha choose to use that instead of having his family watch Liana.

Once they were out of Forks Samantha was shocked. "Its soo…small!" she said.

Edward full on laughed, Samantha loves his laugh and would have to make him laugh more often. "Yes, we do most of shopping in Seattle." He said once he stopped laughing.

They pulled into a baby store parking lot and got out of the car. Edward smiled as Samantha didn't grab the carrier but instead unstrapped Liana and held her close. Samantha and Edward walked into the store and got a few looks when people noticed Samantha holding Liana, Samantha was to absorbed in her daughter to pay much attention to the stares. Walking through the store Samantha suddenly stopped, passed Liana to Edward and ran in the direction of the rest room, when she returned she had vomit on her shirt. "Are you okay?" Edward asked concerned, pulling out a baby wipe Edward helped Samantha to clean up the best he could.

"Yea…just not feelin' so hot…can we get what we need and go home?" Samantha asked.

Edward nodded and carried Liana and they got a white crib, butterfly bedding, butterfly dressers and a ton of clothes for Liana, they then ran to Wal-Mart where Samantha told Edward her size and he went in and bought her a new wardrobe as well as a cell phone at the sprint kiosk. Once Edward paid and retuned he handed her the phone, with all the Cullen's numbers in it. He didn't speak and instead they drove home. Once they arrived the furniture for the nursery had been delivered.

Samantha went straight to the bathroom in the nursery and began to get sick into the toilet. Edward took care of Liana before placing her in the newly assembled crib. He walked into the restroom to see Samantha clutching at her head, her eyes shut tightly and vomiting into the toilet. He carefully pulled her hair back and whispered "Migraine?" Samantha simply nodded in reply.

Edward made sure she was done getting sick before going to Carlisle. "What is it son?" Carlisle asked.

"Samantha has a migraine; do you have anything you can give her?" Edward asked.

Carlisle nodded and pulled out some anti-nausea pills and some ibuprofen. He passed the pills to Edward with the instructions on how often she can have them and Edward went back to Samantha's room. He got some water on the way and handed her the pills, Samantha took them and drank a bit of water, she then fell asleep a few short minutes later, the final thoughts going through her head as she fell asleep being 'my first day in Forks and I get a fucking migraine…'

_**A/N- to be continued, anyway I hope you all liked this chapter; next one will be up on Friday the 20**__**th**__** of this month (January). First 5 reviews get a 2 paragraph preview of the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N~ Hey guys! This is chapter 3! So far everything has been on schedule! YAY! **_

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie said if I keep bugging her for the rights to Twilight she is gonna go crazy, so sadly Twilight has yet to become mine.**_

**This is the Story of a Girl**

**Chapter 3: Don't Die on Me**

Waking up several hours later Samantha heard the soft whimpers of her daughter. She got out of bed and walked over to the bassinet that was placed in her own room; one just like it was put into Edwards. She smiled at her little girl and decided to take her out and go for a drive. She changed Liana into a little pink onesie and a tiny pair of red jeans. She placed a pair of pink socks onto her tiny feet, only then did she notice that the onesie read "Mommy's Princess". With a soft smile she fed her daughter and burped her. When she walked into the living room she spotted the rest of the Cullen clan. "Edward, can I borrow the car?" Samantha asked softly, placing her little girl into the carrier.

"Sure." Edward replied, pulling out his keys he handed them over to Samantha.

"Eddie! You never let anyone use the Volvo!" Emmet exclaimed.

"He is right Man." Jazz added.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes and Alice giggled. Carlisle and Esme smiled at Edward and Samantha said she would be back later.

Samantha then walked outside and unlocked the Volvo, placing Liana's carrier onto the base she gently leaned forward and kissed her little girls head. She noticed the diaper bag was still in the car and she smiled when she saw her wallet inside of it. She slid into the driver's seat after making sure her daughter was secure. She placed the key in the ignition and smiled at the purr of the engine. She then put on her seatbelt and backed out, and then turned onto the road. She saw a sign for a beach and despite that it was not really 'beach weather' she decided to go there, for some peace and quiet.

Her head was still hurting but not as bad as earlier. She smiled at her little girl in the rearview mirror and didn't even see the car coming straight for her. When the car hit she heard her little girl screaming bloody murder. She felt herself slam forward and into the dash of the car, she felt something go through her arm but that is not what her concern was, she struggled to turn in her seat to check on her daughter, suddenly the cries stopped and Samantha began to panic. She looked up and saw that her daughter was bleeding from her tiny body, but she couldn't see where the blood was coming from. She could see Liana's chest moving up and down, but it looked as if her baby had just run a marathon. Samantha struggled to stay awake but the darkness overcame her right as she managed to call the Cullen's home phone.

"Samantha?" Edward's frazzled voice came through the phone. He looked at his family with much worry. "Something is wrong!" Edward practically screamed. Jasper, who had a knack for calming people, stood and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. Edward leaned into the comforting touch of his brother.

Emmet to walked over, and he gently pulled his brothers into his arms. Rosalie stood and walked out of the house, calling that she won't be back for a few days. Even Emmet didn't follow, his brother needing him at that moment in time. Carlisle was on the phone with the hospital and Esme was getting the phone company to turn on the GPS on Samantha's phone so they could track it.

Samantha was lying there, almost lifeless, the only thing keeping her alive is that she was fighting for her baby. Young Liana's breathing was becoming even more labored and Samantha heard sirens off in the distance before finally giving up, her breathing stopped almost instantly, the last thing she heard was the paramedics opening the door, one of them calling "We got an infant back here!"

The paramedics pulled Samantha out of the car, and put a neck brace on her before preforming CPR. "Come on Darlin' stay with us." One of them said as they intubated Samantha and breathed for her.

Another team was working to keep the baby alive, they looked all over and finally found the source of the bleeding, Liana's seatbelt had cut into her stomach with the force of the impact. She also had bruising on her arms and legs, the paramedics checked for signs of breaks and found that both her little legs and her left arm appeared to be broke. They did what they could to stabilize both mom and baby, before rushing them of to Forks General.

Carlisle was at the hospital to meet them, and though he couldn't work on them because it was a conflict of interest he could ensure that Samantha and Liana could get the best care. Carlisle's worst nightmare came true when they called two code blues. He jumped into action despite the rules; he quickly started to preform CPR on Liana while his coworkers worked on Samantha. Carlisle sighed in relief when he brought back little Liana, he stitched up her wound after ensuring it was clean, he then splinted her tiny limbs. Liana was rushed off to the NICU with two IV's one in each hand, as well as an intubation tube down her small throat.

Carlisle walked over to Samantha, who was being prepped for surgery for her leg. He gently ran his fingers through her hair. He then saw Jasper rushing back with Edward. "Where are the others?" Carlisle asked.

"Emmet rushed after Rosalie after you left, Esme is at home with Alice changing Edward's room into a room for him, Samantha and Liana, the middle room is being converted to a living room and Samantha's room is being locked up for now." Jasper replied.

Carlisle nodded and Edward rushed over to Samantha. "Come on beautiful, you have to fight okay?" Edward cooed to the unconscious girl before him. Jasper and Carlisle had to restrain Edward when Samantha coded again.

"Edward, go see Liana." Carlisle ordered firmly.

Edward nodded, looking forlorn, and Jasper followed. Edward and Jasper were scrubbed in and allowed into the NICU. Edward gently reached into Liana's bed and placed his hand upon her tiny head. "Hey there beautiful." He cooed.

After a few minutes Edward left, to go to Samantha's room where she would be, to await her return from surgery. Jasper stayed and watched in horror as Liana seized. He let out a weak whimper when young Liana passed away on the table. With a sigh the doctor looked at the clock. "Liana Ray Smith, time of death, July 14th, 5:32pm." She looked at Jasper and shook her head sadly.

Jasper was allowed to pick up the child who only lived for 3 days. As he held her lifeless body the nurses and doctors removed her splint and dressed her in a little white dress.

Jasper carried her into Samantha's room, a frown upon his face, and he noticed that Samantha was lying in the hospital bed, an oxygen mask upon her face, cast on her leg, stitched in her head and on her arms. He also noticed that she was wide awake, tears pouring down her face. Jasper walked over, and even though he knew this could potentially kill the young lady before him, he handed Liana to her mother. "I'm so sorry…" He said.

Samantha gasped as the lifeless form of her daughter was placed in her arms. "Wh…Liana? No! Wake up baby girl, please!" Samantha all but screamed. Edward held Samantha and helped her to support her lifeless daughter. He let out a startled gasp when he saw the slightest movement from Liana before he gently took her from Samantha. "Come on darlin' that's right, you fight, come on." He cooed.

Everyone looked at him like he was insane, before a cry erupted from Liana. Carlisle re splinted her limbs and reconnected her IV and then looked at Samantha. "I..how?" She asked.

"A miracle." Was all Carlisle could say.

_**A/N~ Okay, so I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know they are not all that long, but at least I'm getting them out ON TIME! Lol okay, so this chapter was actually EARLY so yay! Expect chapter 4 on Friday the 20**__**th**__**! Okay? Oh and the 'first five reviews getting the first 2 paragraphs' still stands! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N~ Hey guys! Here is chapter 4, you know I love you cuz it killed my sprained wrist to type this up lolz. Anyway enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I asked Stephanie yet again…I got yet another "NO!"**_

**Chapter 4: What Really Happened to Samantha**

Carlisle, Edward, and Jazz all left Samantha and her little girl. Samantha looked at her daughter, the daughter that literally died just minutes before. She started to speak.

"Liana my sweet little angel. You must have my will to live huh? Mommy died once too, or at least I almost did. Someone saved me, and here you are baby girl. I am so glad you didn't pass away on me, mommy doesn't know if she could handle it to know her little angel died." Samantha paused, smiling at her little girl, who was staring at her mother with her vibrant blue eyes, as if she knew what her mother was saying, Liana was cooing away.

"Mommy didn't want you at first you know? But after mommy thought about it, she loved you very much and couldn't give you up. When mommy was going to kill herself the day you were born, she was going to take you out of this world with her so we could be together up in heaven." Tears began to roll down Samantha's face at this point.

"Mommy wishes you could have met your granddad. Your grandma was a mean person sweetie. Grandma…grandma killed your granddad, but he is watching over us you know? I know you would have loved him very much. Your daddy didn't want you baby girl, your daddy just wanted to hurt mommy, but that's okay you know why?" She paused.

Edward looked at Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle and Jasper, all of them, including Rose, had tears pouring down their face as they listened, they knew it was wrong but they wanted to know exactly what happened to this young lady. "We can't let her know that we know." Carlisle said softly, everyone nodded once.

"It's because daddy is going to get what's coming to him. Back to grandma, she killed your granddad when I was very young. On mommy's fourth birthday, your grandma shot your granddad right in front of me, in my bedroom." Samantha paused once more. She placed a gentle kiss on Samantha's head.

"When mommy was crying because her daddy was dead, her mommy, your grandma, picked me up out of my crib and threw me into the wall. I kept screaming and crying; I ran over to my daddy's lifeless body and hugged him. Grandma laughed and called mommy pathetic. Mommy was then moved into the closet. I slept in the closet; I ate in the closet and was only let out to eat. Mommy didn't get to take baths or showers until she started school. When mommy was in school she had to hide all her bruises and cuts, and even burns…" With another pause she wiped away a few tears.

She then continued, despite that her baby girl was sleeping. "When mommy was 11 years old she got her first period, and was raped that night. Mommy got pregnant, she found out a month after she was raped. Mommy had a miscarriage because my body was not ready to carry a baby." She sniffles. "It was then that I decided to kill myself on my 16th birthday." She gently places Liana in a plastic bed that was placed into her room after Liana was re-splinted, and she continued to tell her tale. "By the time mommy turned 14 mommy already had one little child, mommy had a little boy names Jason James Smith. Mommy liked to call him JJ. On mommy's 15th birthday your grandma took JJ from me. I screamed and cried, but grandma didn't care, she pulled out a knife and stabbed little JJ multiple times in front of me. JJ is still alive; mommy got him to the hospital. But mommy doesn't know where he is anymore, mommy wishes she could find your big brother. Mommy knows he misses me." Samantha was full on sobbing, yet she continued to tell her tale.

"JJ is exactly two years older than you; he was born on mommy's birthday too. JJ was born on July 12th 1999. God must have wanted me to share a birthday with my kids, why I don't know." She paused and then took a deep breath. "When mommy found out she was pregnant with you she didn't want you, like I said, but I decided to take you out with me, instead of giving you up or aborting you. It would have still been wrong and mommy is so sorry you were brought into the world the way you were, but as soon as mommy saw you she loved you very very much. I love you my little girl. And maybe one day, we can find JJ." Samantha paused, a soft smile on her face at the prospect of finding her little boy, whom she knows is only in a safe house and not getting adopted, it was her stipulation to give him up. "Oh by the way Cullen's, you can come in." Samantha said with a chuckle.

"How did you know?" Alice asked as soon as the family of seven was in her room.

"I heard you all crying and gasping." Samantha chuckled, tears still rolling down her face.

"Do you want us to help you find JJ?" Edward asked.

"I would love nothing more than to find my baby boy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you all about him right away…I…I was ashamed…I'm 16 and a mother to two little ones." Samantha replied softly, Edward sat on the bed and held her close to him.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, you love your children, even though they were not conceived from love I know you love them." Edward replied.

"Yea, what lil Eddie said." Emmet said.

To which Rose smacked him and then gasped suddenly. "You said his name was Jason James Smith?" she asked and then looked to Carlisle.

Carlisle looked at Esme and smacked his forehead at the realization. "I know who has JJ" He said simply and left the room to make a phone call.

"_This is Charlie Sawn" the voice answered after Carlisle dialed a number._

"Charlie, its Carlisle, remember the little boy you took in exactly one year and 3 day ago?" Carlisle asked.

"_Uh yea, JJ, he is still here why?" Charlie replied, a bit hesitantly._

"We found his mother. Her name is Samantha Ray Smith, she is 16 years old as of 3 days ago, she has another little girl as well, her name is Liana Ray. She is 3 days old." Carlisle replied.

"_That's wonderful!" Charlie exclaimed, he loved JJ, but wanted him to be reunited with his mother, JJ knew Charlie was not his daddy, Charlie had always told him that. "Put Samantha on the phone, I'll put on JJ" Charlie replied._

Carlisle walked back into the room, shooing everyone out and passed the phone to Samantha and went to the waiting room with his family. "Hello?" Samantha asked softly.

"_Hi there Samantha, this is Charlie, I have been raising JJ and keeping him safe, he is here, and he wants to talk to you, I have told him that I am not his father, so it should make him moving in with you, the Cullen's and his sister much smoother." Charlie replied._

"JJ? My JJ?" Samantha asked shocked, all she got in response was a chuckle and the shuffling of the phone.

'_Say hi to mommy JJ.' Charlie was heard saying in the background. "Mommy?" a little boy said softly, almost hesitantly._

"Hi buddy" Samantha said, sniffling. "How are you doing little man?"

"_Me is goods! Chawie is a good mans! Him takes cawe of mes and me dun wanna eber weave hims, me wobs him. An ummm me is uhhhh dis many" he holds up 2 fingers, and looks at Charlie "how many is dat?" he asked. 'Two' Charlie replied with a chuckle. "Me is two 'eaws olds!" JJ replied with a smile._

"That's great baby…I wonder…do you remember me at all sweetie?" Samantha asked, biting back a sob when she heard him say he doesn't ever want to leave Charlie.

"_Ummm yew has umm…pwety haiw?" JJ asked, hoping he wasn't saying anything to upset this lady he was told was his mommy._

Samantha sniffles sadly, her baby doesn't remember her. "Ba…JJ, but Charlie back on the phone." Samantha said.

"_He is a good kid." Charlie said softly._

"Yea…he doesn't want to leave you…he loves you…" Samantha said, she would have to make a decision soon as to if she would ask Charlie to adopt little JJ or not, or if he was still young enough for her to be eased back into his life.

"_Listen, I got to go, I have to take him to his play date." Charlie said then hung up after not getting a reply._

Samantha sobbed and sobbed, the Cullen's decided to let her be, and had the nurse attempt to move Liana to the NICU, but Samantha wouldn't' let them, so Liana stayed with her mom and the Cullen's went home.

_**A/N~ so you guys I really hope you liked it; the next chapter will be posted on February 3**__**rd**__** at the latest! But if I don't get any reviews I WILL NOT POST until the 10**__**th**__** of February. Also in your review I want to know if JJ should be adopted my Charlie or if JJ should be eased back into his mommy's life and eventually live with his mother and sister, and of course the Cullen's!**_


End file.
